Archaism
Archaisms ( ) are autonomous orbal machine created by the ancient Zemurian civilisation using technology lost to the present era. Background Archaisms come in all shapes and sizes and have been used for everything from scouting to repair to the defense of vital areas. Ouroboros is capable of copying existing Archaisms and creating new ones in the Thirteen Factories. List of Archaisms The following Archaisms have appeared in the series: * Reverie (Traumerei): '''A powerful and large Archaism first discovered in the facility beneath Grancel Castle, capable of combining with supporting Archaisms to form an even stronger machine. * '''Stormbringer: An archaism locked away in a ruin beneath Jenis Royal Academy, awakened by Bleublanc while in the process of testing a Gospel. * Vogel series: A series of modern Archaisms produced by Ouroboros as unmanned patrol units. Numerous types exist, all equipped with warning sirens and laser weaponry to deal with intruders. * Seeker series: Another line of Ouroboros-produced Archaisms designed for scout purposes. Some such as the Solid and Port Seekers are able to use Orbal Arts. Ouroboros sells a stripped-down model called the Beep Seeker to some of its clients. * Vanguard: A heavy combat Archaism openly deployed by Ouroboros during the Liberl Calamity in order to defend chokepoints and attack Royal Army positions. They are equipped with a hatchet and shield, chaff grenades and a heavy machinegun. A more powerful version called the Vanguard F3 'Sleipnir' is exclusively used by the Stahlritter. This Archaism was the basis for the Orbal Gear. * Leor series: A heavy Archaism created by Ouroboros for area-defense purposes and equipped with a variety of missile and laser weapons. An export-model called the Zephyranthes also exists. * Riot series: Archaisms modeled on the form of a lion and equipped with a number of offensive and defensive systems. The most powerful of this series is the Riot Saber. * Apache series: A heavily-armed flying Archaism which comes in both unmanned and manned varieties. Gilbert Stein operates a G-Apache. * Combat Shell: Small drones designed to assist Ouroboros operatives, they are controlled mentally and require great skill to operate. Later autonomous models were created by the Black Workshop and were provided to Thors Military Academy for training purposes. Airgetlam and Claiomh Solais were developed from these machines. * Pater-Mater: A massive 16 arge machine designated a Tactical Archaism. Unusually, this machine was intended to work in conjunction with a human operator. Heavily armed and armored and capable of flight, it serves as Renne's partner. * Regenenkopf series: A type of humanoid Archaism approximately four arge tall, equipped with a large sword and accompanied by supporting Archaisms that can repair it during combat. Possesses a sophisticated computer system able to learn from a human teacher and imitate their fighting style. * Regna series: Ancient Archaisms found in Crossbell and Erebonia, equipped with powerful weapons. They attack anything which approaches them. Trivia * Some of the archaisms' names are German words, namely Traumerei (Träumerei means reverie), Vogel (bird) and Regenenkopf (basically "regenerating head"). Category:Concepts